2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Greggory's Work Break Story
"This sucks", I hollered to the sky as I stared out at the blue horizon. Somehow some way I was no longer at work, but lost inside some kind of strange woodland. When I say strange woodland, I don't mean strange as in rainforest strange, or maybe Georgia pine tree strange, I mean the tree leaves are blue kind of strange. The shrubs are blue, and even the little bits of grass were blue. My first thought was, maybe I am in Kentucky, but then I remember I was at work just a mere moment before. No way I got teleported to Kentucky. Isekai's don't work that way. You always go to a different world. "Ok, ok, Moses, calm down. Maybe you did not get transported to a different world." A first I spoke to simply lie to myself. Lying to myself made things easier, but then I started to remember things. There was this screen, and my name was on it. Class options, and stats. Ok, maybe I fell asleep playing a game, or at least started playing, but then again maybe not. Everything seemed so real, and all of my senses were working. "Ok, remember your training." I reminded myself of my class in Troy. We spoke about dreams before, and I had done a couple of experiments. Dreams could seem very real, but they always lacked one thing, staying power. I could walk though a dream, but anything out of view always faded, it became muddled. So if I dropped something, finding it would be difficult. Your mind did not keep it. "Ok", I spoke to myself again. Holding Katana, which I was showing off to mu buddy at work before this happen, yes I like swords, don't judge me, I soon dropped it at my feet. If this was truly a dream then I would not be able to find it. After I dropped it I looked down, and there it was. I reached down and picked it up, and it was still stable. I could feel the weight of it. The sword cradled inside of the wooden scabbard. "This might be real", I spoke to myself as I mentally began to run a couple of more checks. As I was checking my senses mentally a loud sound appeared in my head. Well to be correct it came from my right side. I took note of it however, especially with me testing my hearing. Turning I noticed a human like figure working it's way though the woods. "Oh Crap", I spoke aloud as I took a step back. Who was this person? Where they the owners of this place? Is it the police! Shoot, I am holding a sword! They are probably going to shoot me now! Another black man gunned down. A fool for walking around with a sword. "Hello", came a soft, and female cry. The first thing my mind thought that I was most definitely going to die now. Male, black man, and a white women. Good as ... oh wait she not a cop. "Hello", she called again as she stepped out of the woods bewildered and dressed in clearly out of season clothing. From head to toe she was covered in what looked like skiing gear. Her thick and heavy coat, was open, exposing her sweat drench red shirt. A sweeter was wrapped around he waits, and a pair of skiis were slung over her shoulder. She was a redhead, rare, especially in Columbus. Category:LordNoodleXIV